


Christmas Confessions

by Spongecatdog



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongecatdog/pseuds/Spongecatdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is a week away,  there was still no present for Hide, and Kaneki was going to rip his hair out.</p>
<p>It safe to say this was going to be a great Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [overtaxed_emperor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/gifts).



> Christmas fic for tumblr user therestimetowaste
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> "All I want for Christmas is you"

Kaneki was going to lose his mind.

Christmas was only a week away, and he still couldn’t find anything he wanted to give Hide. Kaneki was tempted to end it all of his worries with a coupon to Hide’s favorite restaurant. But he didn’t, of course. Hide meant more to Kaneki than a regular person, and Kaneki had to show that through getting the best gift that Hide would love.

But why did it have to be so hard to find “The Perfect Gift’?

 

Kaneki sighed and pulled up his scarf, casting another guilty glance at Hide. Hide had dragged him out earlier, saying something along the lines of him ‘needing to get away from books before he suffocated from all the dust covering them’, which led to Kaneki trying to explain how that wouldn’t work but getting dragged away by Hide anyways. Burrowing deeper into his red scarf, Kaneki was grateful Hide at least thought to get it before bringing him out into the cold snow. Although it made the town look pretty, snow also meant that everything was freezing cold. Kaneki’s eyes flickered from the ground to peer at Hide through the corner of his eyes.

Hide was wearing earmuffs and a slightly puffy jacket. On anyone else, it might have looked ridiculous, but somehow the blond made it perfectly normal. Kaneki idly wondered if he should get Hide gloves or a hat to complete it. Ah, but then Hide would look overwhelmingly adorable…

Kaneki paused slightly, his eyes jerking to look back at the ground. He could feel a light warmth beginning to spread across his cheeks. Did he really just think of Hide as adorable? Well...Hide was nice-looking… Even some of the people Hide used to talk to in high schools when he wasn’t around Kaneki would offhandedly mention how amazing and cute Hide looked. Of course, most of the time the people who called Hide cute were girls, but…

“You’re gonna explode if you don’t stop thinking so hard!”

Kaneki flinched, quickly burying his face farther into the scarf. He grumbled something into the fabric, making Hide chuckle. 

“Y’know, it's kind of hard to hear you when you mumble into your scarf like that. Maybe you should try taking your mouth away from it?”

Kaneki looked up with what was totally not a pout. Which, of course, made Hide laugh even harder and eventually bowing over to clutch at his stomach. Hide stood up straight again while wiping a ‘tear’ away form his eye. 

“I said ‘I’m pretty sure that’s impossible.’”

Hide looked like he was about to start laughing again. Instead, he just smiled and raised an eyebrow. 

“Really? ‘Cause you looked pretty close to it a couple seconds ago~.”

Hide chuckled again when Kaneki shot him a dirty look. Kaneki huffed before idly looking at the objects behind the glass of a nearby store. Maybe Hide would like a pair of colorful socks?

(Can You Feel The Line Break Tonight~?)

That was a week ago. Which meant that today was Christmas Eve. Which was eating Kaneki alive, because hei was unable to find anything amazing enough to give Hide despite having a week to do it.

Needless to say, Kaneki felt horrible and guilty about the whole ordeal.

And the feeling only intensified as the clock clicked closer and closer to 12 ‘o clock.

They had decided to stay the night together at Kaneki’s apartment to ‘feel the true spirit of Christmas and happiness’ (Hide’s words, of course). Most of the night was spent watching movies and making side comments about them, which mostly consisted of how cheesy the movies were. It was fun, definitely, but Kaneki still kept one eye focused on a clock. The sinking feeling of guilt only intensified more and more the closer the number got to 12.

When the clock struck 12, Kaneki felt like he was going to puke.

Hide, who must have been eyeing the clock as well due to how quickly he responded to the time change, abruptly turned to Kaneki. His wide smile almost made Kaneki cringe relfexively. The black haired boy gave a meek smile in return, knowing fully well what was coming next. Hide’s smile widened and he whispered lowly.

“Hey. Hey Kaneki. Guess what day it is.”

Kaneki shrunk back slightly and rose a crooked finger. Before he could even open his mouth to get out a word, Hide sprung and landed on him with a loud wail that sounded close to ‘ITS CHRISTMAS!’ Groaning, Kaneki pushed the eager blond off of him and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Was that really necessary?”

Hide had already stood up and walked around the couch they were laying on to grab something. His head appeared beside Kaneki’s, making the black haired boy jerk to the side reflexively with a small squeak. “Nope~!” Hide chirped, making sure to pop the ‘P’ sound. He stood up abruptly and walked back around the couch to plop back down with a rectangular package with a bright, red bow on it. Kaneki leaned over the side of the couch to grab his present as well. Kaneki moved to give Hide his present before looking away, but Hide stopped him before he could. Instead, Hide shoved the bright present into his hands. 

One would think Hide was opening the present by how excited he looked and bounced up and down on the couch seat. Kaneki’s eyes flickered down to rest on the present. He chewed nervously on his lip as he slowly pulled off the ribbon and placed it to the side. (It really was such a nice ribbon, and it would be a shame to mess it up.) Kaneki gingerly pulled back the wrapping and gasped lowly.

Inside was a signed copy of one of Sen Tatsuki's books.

Kaneki gasped and clutched it to his chest. He knew that Tatsuki had been nearby signing books recently, but he never got the chance to get one of his favorite books signed due to complications with time and work. Hide must have heard about it and had her sign it...As if that wasn’t enough, Hide frantically motioned for Kaneki to flip the cover. Kaneki turned the cover over with a low gasp and wide eyes. Somehow, Hide had managed to get Sen Tatsuki to not only sign her name but to leave a message for him as well. 

The feeling of guilt suddenly overwhelmed Kaneki. Without looking at Hide, Kaneki grabbed the present and held it out to the blond. Kaneki had to look away as he heard Hide’s frantic tears at the paper. The silence that followed was deafening. Kaneki stared at the floor as he began to speak. 

“I’m really sorry I only got you a scarf. I couldn’t think of what else to give you, because you don’t really seem to want much, but I wanted it to be personal to show how much I appreciate you, but I could never really find anything that fit how I feel, and this was the best I could come up with, and I’msosorry.” 

Kaneki’s words seemed to blend together the farther he got into his ‘explanation’. The silence stretched on to the point Kaneki considered leaving so Hide wouldn’t have to deal with him or his crappy present.

Suddenly, he began to hear small chuckles. Kaneki turned to face Hide with shock evident on his face. Was he…? Sure enough, Hide was trying to hide his smile behind a hand, but chuckles still slipped through. When Hide saw his confused expression, it was like a dam broke through, and suddenly Hide couldn’t stop howling. Kaneki stared for a minute before annoyance began to fill him. He threw a stray pillow at Hide, who just used it to try and stifle his laughter. When Hide seemed to have finished, he looked up at Kaneki. 

“Aha~, Kaneki. You’re so funny sometimes, you know that?”

Kaneki made a small noise of annoyed confusion in response. He immediately regretted it, because Hide looked like he was about to start laughing again. Luckily, Hide managed to refrain. Instead, he leaned his head slightly to the side with a fond smile.

“Its fine, Kaneki. I love it. Its an amazing present.” Hide paused to wrap it around him, which might have been more of a sentimental moment had he not wrapped it around his mouth as well and struck a pose. “Look how cool it makes me look!” Kaneki blinked. And slowly, all the tension in his body began to slowly flow out. He gave Hide a grateful smile. “Really?”

Hide nodded his head furiously. “Absolutely! Besides…” Hide’s voice trailed off as his eyes looked at the ground. Then, as if deciding something internally, his eyes flicked back to stare at Kaneki’s own gray ones. Hide tugged the scarf down so that his mouth was now visible again. He had a soft smile that made Kaneki feel warm inside.

“All I want for Christmas is you.” 

Kaneki’s face erupted into a bright red color. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it and then reopening it. When he tried to speak, all that came out were tiny, choked noises. About this time, Hide started to look really worried. 

“Ah, Kaneki? Are you okay?” He paused for a second. “If you don’t like me that way, that’s okay. I just...Felt like you should know.” The look in Hide’s eyes as he spoke crushed Kaneki’s soul a little bit. Kaneki gulped before looking Hide straight in the eye, face still blazing red.

“N-No..! Its just...I didn’t expect it. It was just so sudden..”

Kaneki’s hands fidgeted as his eyes sank back down to look at them. Spreading his hand out, Kaneki breathed deeply. He was quietly trying to build up the courage to tell Hide that...To tell him that…

“I...IreallylikeHide,too”

Hide blinked. He tilted his head to the side slightly.

“Ah? You’re going to have to slow down a little for me, Kaneki.” Hide straightened before pointing a thumb at himself. “I’m a man, Kaneki! Feel free to tell me exactly how you feel! ...Its okay.” Hide’s face softened a little at the end. It hurt Kaneki to see Hide trying to hide his sadness.

Kaneki clenched his fists and drew up his courage once more. He looked firmly into Hide’s eyes. This was it. 

“I really like Hide! And I would love to go out with him and have nice dates and hold hands and be happy together! “Kaneki paused. “If...That’s alright with you, of course.”

Hide looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, whether it was from Kaneki’s words or from how loudly Kaneki spoke, Kaneki couldn’t tell. Either way, Hide’s smile stole his breath away. Hide threw himself at Kaneki once more, wrapping his arms around the black haired boy. Kaneki chewed on his lip, internally debating. 

“H-Hey, Hide...Can we, uh...Can we-”

Before he could fully get his sentence out, a pair of warm, soft lips covered his. Kaneki internally squawked before responding and pushing his own lips back. It was a little clumsy, but the kiss was sweet and innocent. When Hide finally pulled back, they stared at each other. Kaneki flung his head down to rest on Hide’s chest. He knew it must have stung a little bit, but Hide didn’t complain. Instead, the blond chuckled again and held Kaneki’s head a little closer.

Kaneki fell asleep to the beat of Hide’s heart that night.


End file.
